You're My Wonderwall
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Navidad se acerca y Hermione no sabe que regalarle a su novio, una pelea, luego una cancion sera lo que el destino les depara, aunque ¿Sera todo? Este es mi regalo para Mitsuky092, mi amiga invisible del reto: Amigo Invisible 2012 por el foro: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus…


Bueno, si estás leyendo esto es que estas dispuesto a leer una de mis nuevas locuras inspiradas en mi demente sentido común. Espero que te guste y me dejes un Review, esos me hacen muy feliz. El titulo está basado en una canción, de algo que recomiendo mucho escuchar, **Wonderwall por Oasis**, una canción que me enamora cada vez que la escucho y de la que parte de ella aparece en este escrito.

También cabe de añadir, que este _**es mi regalo para Mitsuky092, mi amiga invisible del reto: Amigo Invisible 2012 por el foro: **__**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus… **_

_**Aunque tambien esta dedicado a unas amigas que hay por ahi: lunatica22, ILSly, DYLP y AbytutisCM, a quienes les deseo una feliz navidad y un muy buen año nuevo como escritoras, ojala se les cumplan todos sus delirios y escriban hasta que les salgan callos en las manos, tambien muy buena suerte en el amor :) las quiero mucho y he tenido mucha suerte al conocerlas.**_

_**Y, tambien, a JenWright, quien me esta ayudando en un proyecto, Gracias por participar en mis locuras.**_

**Mitsuky092:** Espero que te guste, aunque no sé si esta como te lo habías imaginado pero, igualmente, perdona lo poco y lo loco que es esto, aunque te aseguro que está hecho con los mejores deseos de mi parte, con el único objetivo de desearte una muy buena navidad junto a todos tus seres queridos :)

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, quien es de Inglaterra, al contrario de mi persona que solo es una argentina, medio chilena, que vive cerca de las montañas y eso le hace mal a su cerebro.

* * *

**YOU'RE MY WONDERWALL**

**por Athenea-Eris**

* * *

Ya era un mes de su relación, se acercaba navidad, y aun no podían estar cómodos frente a los demás porque Draco se negaba a contar la verdad sobre su noviazgo, aun cuando sus padres no se opondrían o nadie los obligaría a nada, aunque si, habría muchas personas que cuestionarían su noviazgo pero su opinión no importaría demasiado.

Ahora estaba allí, lamentándose en vez de estudiar, así era como se encontraba una distraída Hermione Granger, una semana antes de navidad, pensando en que regalarle a un hurón narcisista que tenia de todo lo material que puede existir.

Se le ocurrió una idea justo cuando el susodicho entro en su santuario, seguido por sus entrometidas enamoradas no correspondidas, ¿O sí?

Hermione lo miro fijamente esperando aunque sea una muestra de reconocimiento pero nada, ni siquiera la miro, solo saludo a Madame Pince y se metió entre las muchas filas de estantes, escapando así de las garras de sus perseguidoras, aunque no de su novia no formal, quien lo siguió igual.

Pero misteriosamente cuando llego a donde se había metido Draco no lo encontró, muy raro, aunque cuando siguió caminando, una mano salió de la nada, metiéndola entre la pared de la sección prohibida y un cuerpo musculoso que tenía un aroma a perfumes de primera calidad. La persona que usaba ese perfume, tomándola del mentón, levanto su cabeza y tapo sus labios ardientes con los de él.

Esos labios, con sabor a menta fresca con chocolate, saquearon su boca con hambre y pasión, llevándola a gemir porque extrañamente había acabado con unas ansiosas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, tocando las cuerdas exactas para hacerla vibrar con su toque, mágico como ningún otro.

-Draco, espera…

Pero las manos siguieron más abajo, los labios siguieron su cuello hasta su blusa y los estremecimientos continuaron su marcha hasta su centro femenino, que solo en unos segundos, Hermione sintió la necesidad de un ventilador cerca de ella.

-Espera.

Esta vez le hizo caso, irguiendo su cabeza patinada para mirarla algo enfadado, seguro que por espantar su diversión.

-Draco, ¿Qué quieres que te regale por navidad? –le susurro con timidez, aunque luego se enojo por la mueca de hostilidad que le mostro el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

-Nada, Hermione, estoy bien así –le contesto, pero Hermione era terca y para ella Navidad era un fecha muy importante, por lo que siguió insistiendo.

-¿Es por ese misterioso viaje del que no me contaste nada? –le pregunto muy herida, porque hacían unos días Draco había estado unas cuantas horas fuera de Hogwarts luego de pedírselo a la directora porque supuestamente tenia asuntos importantes que resolver, información que a Hermione no le dio.

-Hermione… No quiero que me compres nada, bebe, es que…

-¿No te podría comprar nada que no tengas? ¿Es eso? ¿El Gran Draco Malfoy no se puede rebajar a que una Sangre Sucia le regale algo? –insistió Hermione, quien rápidamente hizo un drama desde sus celos.

-¡Hermione! ¡Sabes que no es así!

-No, no lo sé, ya casi no conversas conmigo, siempre desapareciendo en las horas libres y solo vienes a darme algunos besos rápidos y nada mas –le empezó a decir Hermione.

-Hermione, no es así… -dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo? ¿Es que encontraste a otra más rica… -las manos de Hermione subieron a su rostro tratando de contener su sollozo, seguramente era eso, había encontrado otra porque se había aburrido de ella, tan y como siempre lo temió- No, no contentes, sabía que este día llegaría…

Y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta de lo que Hermione insinuaba, está salió corriendo de la biblioteca, recordando cómo fue que todo empezó:

"_Y otra vez estaba discutiendo con Ginny, veía como se paseaba por la habitación agarrando su platinado pelo, tirándolo por la desesperación, es sorprendente que aun tenga cabello luego de ver esta escena cada vez que se peleas con ella. Cosa que ocurre aproximadamente cada uno o dos días, siempre porque luego de la guerra todo había cambiado demasiado para ellos, las víctimas de la cruel tiranía de Voldemort, quien murió en manos de Harry, su querido amigo pero que ahora no veía mucho porque lo habían nombrado Ministro de Magia con tan solo dieciocho años, cosa que había emocionado a su ex amiga, de no ser que esté se hubiera sentido presionado y le había pedido "un tiempo" para reevaluar su situación. Era comprensible: de un día para el otro convertirte en el responsable de toda una nación de magos, teniendo que manejar todo y a todas las personas a su cargo; aunque, no lo fue para Ginny, quien parece que hasta el vestido de bodas tenía pensado: uno de varios cientos de galeones._

_No sabía cuando se volvió tan avariciosa, no es por decir que ella, Hermione Granger, sea modesta o algo por el estilo, pero a seducir a Draco Malfoy porque esté tenia una de las mayores fortunas del mundo mágico al morir sus padres, estaba claro que solo pudo ser por dinero, y más cuando solo hacían menos de treinta y seis horas que había cortado relación con Harry._

_La reacción de Ronald fue esperada: grito, pataleo, amenazo, se hechizo a sí mismo y volvió a hacer la cadena otra vez, una más de unas cuantas veces. El había abandonado la escuela para, gracias a las influencias propias y de Harry, le abrieran las puertas de la agencia de entrenamiento para Autores, donde estaba muy cómodo por sus extensos y variados alimentos. Se carteaban de vez en cuando, más que nada para saber que hacían "el hurón y la dislocada de su hermana", a diferencia de Harry que iba cada vez que podía a Hogwarts, supuestamente para hablar cosas importantes con McGonagall, pero eso no podía incluir pasearse cada vez que podía por los pasillos y conversar con Hermione, todas las noches, por vía Flu._

_Mientras tanto, la tercera heroína de guerra era premio anual junto al que antes había sido su peor enemigo peor que ahora era su amor secreto, no sabía ni cuándo ni cómo. No podía saber si habían sido esas extensas charlas cerca de la estufa, o esas confesiones incomodas acerca de hechos que les habían pasado y les avergonzaban; o puede que fuera esa vez que Draco le hizo la comida y se la llevo a la cama porque Hermione estaba enferma; aunque puede que fuera cuando le conto como fue la muerte de sus padres en manos de Nagini, la cosa es que Hermione Granger estaba secretamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy, algo que solo podía pasar en un universo paralelo estaba pasando en esté._

_Bueno, volviendo a lo que les contaba: Hermione Granger estaba ahí, sentada en el sillón de su sala común de premios anules, supuestamente leyendo aunque no apartaba la vista de cómo su amor secreto peleaba por cartas vociferadoras con su novia, Ginevra Weasley._

_Hermione estaba mordiéndose el labio para no gritar lo que quería: "¡Ella no te entiende como yo, Draco!", cosa que era cierta, Ginny solo quería que su novio le regalara cosas bonitas y hermosas para ser la más popular del colegio, con sus faldas cortas, sus camisas que se achicaban misteriosamente y, antes de su relación con Draco, acostándose con todos los chicos populares que podía. _

_-¡Mandrágoras del infierno! ¿Por qué será tan testaruda? –se pregunto a si mismo Draco, sentándose justo arriba de los pies de Hermione, quien grito ligeramente al sentir todo el peso de esté sobre sus miembros- ¡Oh, perdóname, Hermione! ¡Fue sin querer! _

_-Lo sé, lo sé, y se porque estas algo irritado –dijo Hermione sin mirarlo porque se había sonrojado al sentir a Draco tan cerca, parecía imposible que sintiera esa calidez cuando estaban como a treinta centímetros de distancia- Es porque hoy se cumplen ocho meses de la muerte de tus padres, ¿No?_

_Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa, se lo había dicho hacían unas horas a Ginny pero está no parecía haberlo escuchado, como siempre que trataban cosas importantes, estaba algo arto de hablarle a su novia y que ella no le prestara atencion si no era para prestarle galeones._

_-Si… Es por eso, pero ¿Cómo lo recuerdas? –le pregunto confundido, estaba seguro que solo le había contado eso la noche que estaba enferma, cuando estaba delirando de fiebre y la había mirado dormir toda la noche._

_-Tengo buena memoria –susurro Hermione, ya del color de un tomate-. Por cierto, me estoy yendo a la biblioteca a devolver este libro, ¿Quieres algo? ¿Qué me quede contigo?_

_-No, ve, ya se me pasara –contesto Draco, mirándola intensamente, desde hacían unos meses, exactamente tres, desde que eran compañeros de sala, la veía de forma distinta._

_Hermione, animándose, se acerco a él sin dejar de mirar sus ojos grises, cautivada, y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, para luego salir apresurada hacia su santuario personal. Draco quedo impresionado, se tocaba la mejilla como si eso fuera un sueño, uno muy dulce y celestial, había pensado que solo era su imaginación la que le decía que podía llegar a tener una oportunidad con Hermione, aunque al parecer no era así._

_Pero la puerta se abrió, y creyendo que era Hermione de nuevo, Draco sonrió como niño en navidad, pero era la pelirroja, Ginny estaba vestida con un tapado hasta los pies, y que al ver a su novio se saco sin ninguna vergüenza, dejando a plena vista un exquisito conjunto de lencería roja, a juego con su pelo suelto y sus labios. Ginny sabía que no le convenía quedar sin Draco, no había nadie que tuviera una fortuna que la satisficiera porque ella quería dejar de ser pobre, una Weasley que usaba ropa de otras personas o compradas en tienduchas de segunda mano. Y Draco Malfoy era su pasaporte al mundo de los ricos, el universo al que ella creía pertenecer porque no era como ninguno de sus hermanos, al contrario, ninguno de ellos quería avanzar en la vida pero ella sí, Ginny quería el paquete completo y lo tendría, haría todo lo necesario para tenerlo._

_**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**_

_Hermione estaba segura de que Draco debía haberlo pasado por alto, era inevitable que no se hubiera fijado, muy posible porque Hermione era dada a las muestras afectivas, solo que nunca antes con él. Solo que no había sido capaz de ir a la biblioteca, si no que había ido al baño y se había mirado en el espejo: tenia las mejillas como dos manzanas y los ojos le brillaban extrañamente, ese era el efecto de Draco sobre ella, revolucionaba sus pensamientos, sus hormonas y no la dejaba leer cuando sentía su loción de baño._

_Valiente, Hermione camino de vuelta a la sala común, abriendo la puerta con un suspiro de coraje pero encontrándose con un cuadro que hizo que su corazón se partiera como una cascara de huevo:_

_Ginny Weasley estaba sentada sobre Draco, pero sentada es solo por decir porque sería más apropiado nombrar que se frotaba contra él y sus pantalones, que estaba solo vestida con una tanga de seda roja y no llevaba corpiño alguno. Que lo besaba ardientemente, justo como Hermione siempre había soñado hacer; que tenia mechones de ese hermoso cabello entre sus dedos y que las manos del rubio estaban en su cuerpo, justo como Hermione quería que le pasara a ella._

_Sin poder ahogar el sollozo que subió por su garganta, Hermione paso corriendo hacia su habitación, ignorando que había hecho que los amantes se separaran y que Draco gritara:_

_-¡Hermione! _

_La iba a seguir, pero Ginny lo tironeo de un brazo, sentándolo nuevamente sobre el sofá con la clara intención de seguir lo que estaban haciendo._

_-¡Suéltame! –le espeto Draco, tomándola por la cintura y sentándola sobre el sillón- Te dije que no me tocaras._

_-Eres mi novio –contesto la pelirroja como si fuera obvio porque no había hecho caso._

_-Pues desde ahora no, corto nuestro noviazgo –dijo Draco, tratando de caminar de nuevo hacia el cuarto de Hermione aunque de nuevo Ginevra lo detuvo._

_-Te arrepentirás de esto mañana, no puedes dejarme, ¡Soy la única mujer que te aguantaría tus caprichitos en la cama! ¿Te crees que otra resistiría tener que "hacer el trabajo" ella? ¡No! –le espeto gritando una furiosa Ginny, que sentía como se desmoronaba su castillo de ilusiones y vanidades._

_-¿Crees que me gané la fama de buen amante dejando que ellas "hicieran el trabajo"? Pues no, es a ti por quien no siento ningún deseo sexual, Ginny, solo eres una hueca de plástico más que busca mi dinero, ¿O pensaste que no lo sabía? –le dijo sarcástico mientras abrochaba su camisa y se dirigía a la habitación de Hermione, quien hacía rato había cerrado su puerta._

_-¡Draco, no te vayas! ¡Si vas a socorrerla nunca más me hables! –le advirtió en un intento de parar su avance, aunque él siguió caminando hasta estar frente a la puerta de la persona que más lo había entendido en el mundo, que lo había escuchado y no lo había culpado de sus acciones._

_Solo escucho sollozos, unos que rompían su alma y lo incentivaban a tirar la puerta abajo para salvarla, para decirle que la quería a ella desde hacían mucho tiempo, aunque no sabía ni cuándo ni cómo pero lo hacía. Aunque esa noche no, al otro día se lo contaría, con uñas y pelos, con todas las señales para que no lo rechazara, porque era imposible que ella no sintiera esa conexión entre ambos, un hilo que los tiraba hacia el otro, uniéndolos._

_**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.O**_

_Había dormido poco, luego de quedar exhausta de tanto llorar, su corazón e ilusiones estaban tirados a la deriva en un mar de desechos sentimentales, pero hoy era otro día y Hermione Granger no les daría el gusto de mostrarse mal, no y no, ella era una luchadora, lo había sido durante toda su vida y lo seguiría siendo. Por lo que, cuando se vio en el espejo, agarro su varita y por primera vez uso la magia para embellecerse: deshincho sus ojos, se puso sombras, base, lápiz labial y armo con su pelo un elaborado peinado de rizos. Luego modifico su uniforme: acorto la falda e hizo un ajuste en el talle de su camisa._

_Finalmente, estaba lista para el espectáculo, se dijo mientras salía de la sala común de premios anuales corriendo, aunque al instante sintió como alguien la seguía, pero ella era más rápida tenia buenos reflejos y era más pequeña a la hora de esquivar a los dormidos estudiantes que iban hacia el Gran Salón, al contrario que Hermione que se dirigía a la biblioteca. Siguió y siguió, pero un alumno no lo logro ver con velocidad, por lo que de pronto estaba contra un musculoso pecho y rodeada por unos fuertes pero conocidos brazos._

_-¿Estás bien, Hermione? –le pregunto la cariñosa voz de Harry._

_-Eh… Si, si._

_-Parecía que escapabas de algo, o de alguien –le susurro Harry, quien había integrado a Hermione pero no la soltaba de todo, arreglando unos mechones que se le habían escapado del peinado, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los de Hermione, quien estaba sorprendida de la actitud de su amigo, quien siempre había sido muy reservado de sus sentimentalismos- Tengo que decirte algo._

_-¿Si? _

_-Hermione, hace tiempo que yo corte mi relación con Ginny porque no me sentía cómodo con ella, no solo era que había cambiado, si no que la había dejado de querer… Sentía cosas, unas muy intensas cuando estaba cerca de otra chica –le comenzó a explicar, mientras muchos escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo de Hermione, presentía lo que diría a continuación- Esa persona eres tú y espero que sientas lo mismo que yo, pero si no es así lo entenderé y seguiremos con nuestra amistad._

_Solo que antes de que Hermione tuviera una oportunidad de hablar, Harry cerro sus labios sobre los de ella, muy suavemente pero por unos minutos que a Hermione le parecieron eternos, ambos sin saber que un par de ojos grises habían mirado la última escena, ahogando así, el resquicio de esperanza que había nacido en ese frio corazón de Dragón._

_-Suéltame… Harry, basta –susurro Hermione cuando los labios de Harry se separaron de los de ella, sin saber que la sombra había huido con su corazón hecho pedazos cristalinos de hielo- No te quiero de esa manera, Harry, tu eres como un hermano para mí pero siempre serás eso, un hermano._

_-Está bien –contesto Harry, aunque fue inevitable que Hermione no percibiera la mueca de dolor que hizo el suave rostro del Ministro de Magia- pero, ¿Somos amigos?_

_-Sí, claro que si, Harry –lo abrazo Hermione, hundiendo su rostro en el cálido pecho de su amigo, mientras esté sentía el aroma de esa enmarañada cabellera castaña- Me olvide algo en mi Sala Común, ya volveré –dijo Hermione recordando que ni siquiera tenía la varita encima._

_Caminando con sigilo, recorrió el camino que antes había hecho con el corazón en la boca, aun era imposible imaginar cómo Harry se le había declarado, ella siempre había pensado que la miraba solo como una amiga mas aunque ahora sabía que no era así. Luego, estaba el tema de que Draco estaba con Ginny, y aunque esta no fuera más su amiga, Hermione sentía que estaba mal que los deseara separados. Cuando llego frente a su puerta y la abrió, pensando que Draco la había perdido y la estaba buscando en el Gran salón, si es que la buscaba, no miro a una de las esquinas más próximas a la puerta, desde donde una persona la miraba con rabia._

_-Y, ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio cara rajada? –le preguntó Draco, quien con su camisa desprendida y sin corbata, tenía en su mano un vaso con liquido dorado._

_-Draco… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estas tomando? _

_-No te importa, rata de biblioteca, vete con tu novio ministro y déjame en paz –se paró, dejando en claro que no estaba borracho, pero se le empezó a aproximar._

_-Harry no es mi novio, y, además, ¿Por qué dices que lo es con ese tono? Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme mis acciones, hurón botador –le contesto Hermione, quien se empezaba a enojar._

_-¿No soy nadie? –le susurro cerca de su rostro, luego de las palabras de Hermione, está no se había dado cuenta lo rápido que Draco se había acercado a ella, quedando a solo unos centímetros, tan pocos que sus alientos se entremezclaban, logrando respirar el del otro. Sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza, querían salirse de sus pechos porque las emociones que los recorrían eran tan fuertes y atrayentes que los llevo a pensar que si no se tocaban explotarían._

_-Solo… eres Draco –contesto suavemente Hermione con un suspiro, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, que inevitablemente rozo sus labios con los de ella. Un cosquilleo de excitación recorrió ambos cuerpos, pero estos siguieron pidiendo más a sus dueños que no evitaron chocar sus labios como las olas en las rocas del mar. Un ruido como el de dos placas tectónicas chocando, todo su mundo se movió cuando los labios de ambos se empezaron a mover sobre los del otros, creando una fricción que los llevo al cielo y los hizo caer a la tierra de nuevo. Varios minutos pasaron así, aunque para ellos fue solo un segundo, uno muy delicioso, porque cuando se separaron: estaban sonrojados, con sus respiraciones agitadas y los labios hinchados._

_-Eso… fue espectacular –se sincero Draco, quien la miraba con los ojos brillantes._

_-Eso no debió haber sucedido, está mal –dijo Hermione a punto de llorar: era desde lejos el mejor beso de su vida pero él no la amaba._

_-No, yo lo sentí muy correcto, cariño –le contesto Draco, con voz tierna y limpiando una lagrima que Hermione no sabía que se le había escapado- No llores, estamos destinados a estar juntos, mi vida, pero antes, dime, por favor, que no vi como Potter se te declaraba. Deje a Ginny anoche, no la amo a ella._

_-Lo hizo… pero lo rechace porque amo a otro también._

_-¿Quién? –pregunto Draco alarmado._

_-Tú._

_-¿Sabes porque, Hermione, estamos destinados? –ambos se miraban con amor- Porque solo tu me sabes hacer reír cuando quiero llorar, porque me conoces más que mi propia madre, te he contado cosas que nadie más sabe y porque, simplemente, me has enseñado a querer._

_-Y, tú, ¿Sabes porque yo hice todo eso? –le pregunto con una mirada picara Hermione, haciendo caer a Draco sobre el sillón y sentándose en su falda- Porque tu deberías estar conmigo._

_Y su fundieron en otro inolvidable segundo beso, uno de muchos otros que se preveían en el futuro de ambos personajes, unos que estaban muy enamorados."_

Era navidad, ya había pasado una maldita semana y Draco ni siquiera la había hablado, ni mirado, ni tocado, se sentía sola e infeliz sentada en la biblioteca con un libro que le habían regalado sus padres por adelantado, ambos se iban a Jamaica de vacaciones de invierno, la habían invitado pero ella les había dicho que no pensando que esa navidad la pasaría con Draco. Cuan equivocada había estado, pensó Hermione mientras salía de la biblioteca, vestida con un sencillo vestido celeste y muchas pulseras, que sonaban a su paso, en sus muñecas.

Cuando llego al Gran Salón, el cual estaba adornado para el pequeño baile que hacia el colegio, Hermione vio como Ginny perseguía a Harry de nuevo, igual que había hecho con Draco por una semana luego de su rompimiento. Observo como Harry la rechazaba, pero está al ver a Hermione y como a Harry se iluminaba el rostro, lo volvió a intentar, apartándolo del camino de Hermione.

Continuo caminando, procurando no mirar a la mesa Slytheriana, por lo que se sentó de frente al pequeño escenario en donde seguramente tocaría alguna banda y harían algunos espectáculos, de los que Hermione esperaba que estuvieran un poco entretenidos así su mente dejaba de pensar en ese magnífico ejemplar de Malfoy's que estaba en el castillo, seguramente esperando a esa nueva chica que tendría. Al pensar esto, los ojos castaños de Hermione volvieron a llenar se lagrimas amargas como las que había estado derramando desde su pelea, pero se negó a demostrar su flaqueza, después de todo, ella era una heroína internacional, y si tenía fortaleza para montar en Dragón, tendría que tener también para enfrentar un corazón roto.

De pronto, el telón de abrió, mostrando a unas siluetas entre las sombras, aunque la voz de McGonagall se hizo escuchar del barullo de gritos femeninos que invadido el salón.

-Señores y señoritas, les presentamos uno de los grupos más nuevos de nuestra comunidad londinense, ¡MMD! –Grito la voz de su maestra, mientras una suave melodía empezaba a sonar en el salón y las luces del escenario se encendían, dejando a la vista a varios alumnos de slytherin: Blaise Zabinni en la guitarra, Theodore Nott en batería y un cantante que hizo suspirar a mas de una, Draco Malfoy.

_Today is gonna be the day__  
__That they're gonna throw it back to you.__  
__By now you should've somehow__  
__Realized what you gotta do.__  
__I don't believe that anybody feels__  
__The way I do about you now._

Esa canción era muy conocida para Hermione, ella era fans del grupo muggle a la que pertenecía, y esa era su canción favorita, aunque no podía disfrutarla del todo porque los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los de ella, emitiendo señales de calor a través de su cuerpo, justo como aquella noche de su primer beso juntos y su declaración.

_Backbit the word was on the street__  
__That the fire in your heart is out.__  
__I'm sure you've heard it all before__  
__But you never really had a doubt.__  
__I don't believe that anybody feels__  
__The way I do about you now._

¿Quién hubiera dicho que Hermione Granger, mejor alumna, heroína, rata de biblioteca, sangre sucia, cabeza de arbusto y pecho plano, se iba a enamorar locamente de el príncipe de slytherin, Draco Lucius Malfoy, sangre pura, narcisista, egocéntrico y atractivo? Pero Hermione no dudaba que nadie lo habría imaginado nunca.

_And all the roads__  
__We have to walk along are winding.__  
__And all the lights__  
__That lead us there are blinding.__  
__There are many things__  
__That I would like to say to you.__  
__but I don't know how._

Oh, sí, pensó Hermione, todos los caminos eran difíciles para ellos: eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, tan opuestos como el fuego y el agua, pero tan complementados como ningún objeto de la creación, animado o inanimado.

_Because maybe you're gonna be__  
__The one that saves me.__  
__And after all __**you're my wonderwall**__._

La canción termino tan dramática como empezó: con los gritos de todas las adolescentes por esos chicos tan atractivos que cantaban una canción para alguna maldita suertuda chica que sería una tonta universalmente conocida si rechazaba a uno de esos muchachos.

-Muy feliz Navidad para todos, estamos recién empezando y esperamos que les haya gustado estaba canción, originalmente de Oasis, un grupo de muggles pero esta canción se la quiero dedicar a ella –dijo Draco, quien estaba muy sexy en su esmoquin- Hermione Granger –ese nombre hizo que todos los presentes aguantaran la respiración y que se voltearan a mirar a la susodicha, que estaba colorada- eres mi maravilla, tú me has salvado, era esto lo que había ido a habilitar ese día, no a encontrarme con otra chica, y para que no te queden dudas de que eres la única a la que amo o he amado en mi existencia: ¡Amo a Hermione Granger y lo que más deseo en el mundo es que acepte formalmente ser mi novia! ¿Qué me dices, cariño? –se arrodillo frente a ella, que estaba anonadada pero solo atino a tratar de levantarlo.

-¿Es… ¿Es enserio, Draco?

-Claro que si, ahora contesta, ¿Me perdonas y vuelves a ser mi novia pero ahora formalmente?

-¡Sí! –grito Hermione, mientras los aplausos de la gente allí reunida señalaba que faltaban diez segundos para navidad.

-¡Diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! ¡Siete! ¡Seis! ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Feliz Navidad! –gritó toda la gente, mientras arriba del escenario, Draco Malfoy le daba su regalo de navidad a su novia.

-Te amo, mi maravilla.

-Yo tambien, Draco, pero no tengo ningun regalo para darte -le dijo apenada aunque el rubio, agilmente alcanzo su oido y le susurro algo que hizo que las mejillas de Hermione se pusieran del color del escudo de Gryffindor.

Y sellaron con un beso esa mágica navidad que les había traído peleas o reencuentros, pero también les había traído un amor renovado, porque como dice Shakespeare: "Y el amor roto, cuando vuelve a nacer, crece más bello que el primero, más fuerte, más grande". Así es el amor de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, tan grande e irrompible como nunca antes, prevaleciendo sobre todo: sangre, posición social, padres enojados, entre muchos otros objetos que quisieron separarlos pero que, al fin y al cabo, solo lograron unirlos aun mas.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Y, bien, ¿Les gusto? ¿Esta horripilante? COMENTEN!**


End file.
